Various types of coin handling apparatuses configured to perform various processes such as a coin depositing process and a coin dispensing process have been conventionally known. Specifically, as a coin handling apparatus for handling a coin, apparatuses disclosed in, e.g., JP2009-75749A and JP2011-59835A have been known. JP2009-75749A discloses a coin depositing and dispensing machine installed together with a register. The machine deposits a coin received from a shopper, and dispenses a coin as change. Deposited coins are separately stored by denomination in the machine. In the coin depositing and dispensing machine disclosed in JP2009-75749A, when a coin other than a coin of a nation where the coin depositing and dispensing machine should be used, i.e., a foreign coin is deposited, such a coin is rejected as an unacceptable coin. On the other hand, in an automatic transaction apparatus disclosed in JP2011-59835A, when a foreign coin is deposited, the coin is accepted as a foreign coin.